Showdown at Chi-Town
by BornThisWay201f
Summary: This is the sequel to my Liv and Maddie story Make you Feel My love. Liv and Brody(OC) used to go out on Sing It Loud but they broke up then went there separate ways. Now they are back in a movie together but Brody's gf Cece has issues with Liv being close to Brody.
1. Summitt

_Showdown at Chi-Town_

_By_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part One _

_Author's Notes: _  
_This is the cross over with Shake It Up and Liv Maddie which is the sequel of Make You Feel My Love_

_**Make You Feel My love is a love story about a couple who fights and the boyfriend gets into an accident then gets sent back to earth from heaven. The Angel he meets along the way falls after him and becomes human...**_

_Brody is going to play the boyfriend and Liv is going to play the girlfriend. Liv was still dating Solomon and Cece is dating Brody. Brody and Liv used to be together. _

_Before shooting both girlfriends had a Summitt as Liv was accompanie by her sister Maddie and boyfriend Solomon. Cece was accompanied by Brody and Rocky as they both sat down. _

_"Liv." Cece said. _

_"Cece." Liv replied. _

_"I trust my boyfriend to be professional even with somoene who is wearing last season dress." Cece told Liv. _

_"That's okay because Brody actually going to be with a leading lady whose been on television nationally then locally." Liv told Cece. _

_Cece and Liv both gave each other a long stare. _

_"I promise that I will try not to yank your spilit ends out of your hair if you are within three feet of my guy off-camera." Cece said and Maddie responded, "Oh yeah if you go after my sister then I'll be all up in your face. Bram, what?!" _

_Rocky jumped in and muttered something about Bram, What. _

_"That's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard." Rocky told Maddie and they started ripping into each other. As Solomon and Brody stood back for a while kinda loving the girls going at each other. _


	2. Seperated

_ShowDown At Chi-Town _

_BY_

_BornThisway201f_

_Part Two_

_**Cece's Corner**_

_**Brody threw Cece over his shoulder while Ty had Rocky over his. **_

_"If we put you girls down, Cece you won't tackle Liv down and I quote pull her long hair out strand by strand." Brody said._

_"I won't tell Mom and Dad that you drank your Soda then yelled I'm going to Bram you to Maddie." Ty said to Rocky_

_Both girls agreed and Brody asked Cece why did she go pyscho? _

_"Did you know that everyone wants you and her back together?" Cece asked about that and added, "I just don't like her." _

_"What did she do to you?" Brody asked and Cece paused then said, "I trust you, it's just the first time you two been so close together and I know you miss being in the limelight. I just don't want her to take you away from me. Now after I get famous then I won't be worried because we will be on equal playing field." _

_"What's your excuse?" Ty asked Rocky and she said, "I was backing Cece up." _

_**Liv Corner**_

_**Solomon had Liv over his back and Dickie who was visiting had Maddie. **_

_"Thank you for coming on time." Solomon said to Dickie. _

_"You know what? I want Cece banned from the set and if she comes on there I want her to be..." Liv said and then just swung her hair like a Diva because what she wanted to say wasn't lady like. _

_"That Rocky made fun of my Bram, what?!" Maddie replied. _

_"Just because there are on Shake It up Chicago that think they are so big! I am so bigger then the both of them on my first episode of Sing It LOUD!." Liv said. _

_"I mean you are Liv Rooney and they are like..." Maddie responded. _

_"Ladies I want you both to calm down. Babe think of this from her point of view you are going to be working close with her boyfriend. It's one thing to hear you two were close but you two will be close and will be kissing. I mean, what if I was acting and had kiss someone?" Solomon asked. _

_"Yes but you can't act." Liv told Solomon. _

_"Not the point Liv." Solomon responded. _

_"And you are in no way jealous that the one who runs Liv unoffical fan site is her brother TY." Maddie told Solomon. _


End file.
